


A Change of Form

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cursed Kaldur'ahm, Depression, F/M, Fem Kaldur'ahm, Gender transformation, Hurt/Comfort, Other, hormonal, slow building relationship, strange story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An impulsive act of his made in order to save another's life caused him to lose his manhood and embrace the life of opposite sex, which is quite difficult than he could possibly imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Form

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm a bit obsess with gender transformation stories, I decided to write this fanfic. Don't think that I like to torment Kaldur'ahm or anything, no. But, It's how unfair others gets stories like this and the Atlantean gets left out. Rude, if you ask me. So, that tol add to me writing this story.
> 
> Again, if you don't like stuff like this, don't bother reading becos I don't need haters' comments. But if you do, go ahead and read and pls leave a comment or whatever.

{Kaldur'ahm Dream Perceptive}

 

      The Atlantean found himself floating in the sea with his eyes closed. The water was calm and soothing, giving him the sweet comfort to let go of all his burdens since there's no one around to witness his broken self.

 

Truly, he's tired of living. He's tired of the suspicious glances he gets when he failed on a mission and the dubious looks that cross some of the League members faces when one or two of his teammates are injured on a mission.They no longer trust him ever since the false betrayal he made just to gain acceptance into the Reach in order to bring them down.

 

He risked his own life, his king's love and trust to get it done but they still doubt his loyalty.

 

The funniest thing is that Nightwing, Kid Flash and Artemis were all in on the plan to infiltrate the Reach yet they weren't doubted. He did the hardest part of the mission but what did he get in return? Suspicion, doubt, and often blame.

 

His mind even got shattered by someone he trusted and you expect him not to be offended, not to be angry.

 

   No, he can't take it anymore. It's so much better if he just died and never see their faces ever again. He preferred to stay here in this nice, peaceful place where no one can blame him for any small fault.

 

But sadly it's not agreed with him.

 

A drop of liquid fell on his cheek and Kaldur'ahm opened his eyes to see dark clouds gathered above him, covering the fulgent sun. The water became troubled, small waves rose, sharply splashing against him. The Atlantean frowned slightly, confounded by how the serene weather and sea rapidly changed to this. He was rather enjoying the placidness.

 

Suddenly a shadow loomed behind him and when Kaldur turned to see what it was, he beheld the ghastly figure of a monster fish.

 

The creature looks like an pre-historic predator towering over a hundred and two feet with big razor sharp teeth and slimy ash skin. Its blazing red eyes locked down on the Atlantean's whose were filled with terror.

 

Every cells in his body scream to swim away from the monstrous creature, which he did but he had barely took two stroke when the creature's teeth jarred against his neck instantly tearing the flesh away, sending tons of pain throughout his body before he was lifted into the air, directly falling into the creature's mouth and its mouth jarred shut, trapping him into minatory darkness.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Kaldur'ahm jerked up awake but immediately regretted it as headache and waves of nausea threatened to overwhelm him if he doesn't lie down back. Slowly, he complied to his body wish and laid on the bed, moaning softly as the pain in his head fade away before focusing his vision in the place he was in.

 

He gave a small scoff when he realized he was in the League Infirmary. His brain, however couldn't understand why he's here but then all without warning, memories of what happened that landed him here flooded back to him.

 

Klarion was causing chaos - again - in Spain. He'd destroyed three train tracks - leading to two trains dangling from a cliff above a mountain, while the last had crashed into a mine tunnel - created a whirlwind in the middle of the sea that had sucked in four ships; Three banks were destroyed along with five apartment buildings and some citizens were trapped in an elevator; all of happening just because he's bored.

 

The team were split into five groups with the objective to try as much as possible to rescue the hostages-which turned out fine by the way. Doctor Fate and some of the Leaguers managed to drive the lord of chaos back to his realm making the mission a success.

 

Or so they thought.

 

While they were all distracted helping with the damages, a red bolt shot out of the sky heading towards the Dark Knight. Before anyone saw it or even act, Kaldur reacted on impulse. He pushed Batman out of the way to take the hit instead.

 

The pain that had instantly shot throughout his body was incomparable and horrendous. Never, never have he felt throes of agony this.... much. No, even the pain that followed when M'gann destroyed his mind came close.

 

His body had automatically stopped functioning yet - he'd still feel the piercing of million of needles on his skin, all at once - and before he could even muse a thought to express his pain, the tentacles of darkness pulled him away. The last thing he remembered was yells of his name before he blacked out.

 

It had been pure stupidity to have jumped in the bolt's way, Kaldur admits. He didn't even know why his body acted out on its own, but at least now everyone in the League knows where his true loyalty lays.

 

  The Atlantean heaved a shaky breathe, lifting his hand to scratch an itch below left eye but gasp and froze at what he saw.

 

He should have known, he should have felt that something wasn't right about him considering the fact he actually woke up from whatsoever Klarion did to him - not that it's a bad thing, but c'mon, the lord of chaos rarely spare you without making a disastrous change in one's life and what he sees definitely is disastrous.

 

His large dark hand no longer has its usual muscular qualities, but feminine, tanned one with slender long nails. He glanced at his second hand, hoping against hope that it wouldn't be the same as the first.

 

But it was.

 

His gaze instantly flew to his chest. Even with the shapeless hospital gown he's wearing, Kaldur could still make out the two mounts that softly press against it. With atremble hands, he cupped them and his eyes widen dramatically.

 

No, no, no, he shook his head resulting to the golden locks on his head to fall across his face, adding to his confirming horror.

 

This can't be, it's impossible.

 

He placed his now smaller hands by the sides of the bed and managed to hoist himself up. His head is still achy but he ignored the dull pain. He slowly veered left, towards the glass mirror there and got the final confirmation about his change self.

 

The Atlantean went still. Even when the door to the room he's in opened, he didn't acknowledge whosoever entered until someone cleared loudly their throat, did he faced them.

 

Batman, Aquaman, Wonder woman, Black Canary, Zatanna, and The Martian Manhunter all stood in front of him.

 

"What happened to me?" His voice came out a bit high-pitched but mellifluous, nonetheless.

 

"The bolt that you took for me was actually cursed." The Dark Knight explained, "If it had hit me I'd have died in the most horrible way any could dare imagined but since it wasn't meant for you, the dying part didn't affected you."

 

"Well, I don't care about the 'part' that didn't affect me, ok?" Kaldur rasped, panic slightly hint in his tone. "Just fix me." The older Leaguers exchanged glances before his former mentor spoke, "I'm afraid that can't be possible."

 

"What?!"

 

"The bolt was meant to kill Batman." Zatanna said, making said hero's jaw to clench with anger. "You taking it somehow changed the course of the curse though I'd say it had to do with your magic which is rather good because-"

 

"The curse affect on you made the present changes in your body with we have no idea how to reverse it since it didn't perform it's function." Diana smoothly cut in, thankfully because the young magician didn't know how to launch the rest.

 

"In other words you can't get me back to my original form and I'm stuck like this?" The Atlantaen summed with a pensively frown on his face, making Aquaman to nod in aff

 

Kaldur felt like his world has just ended. His throat clamped in the worst that he couldn't breath well. He searched the faces of the Leaguers, for just a hint of smile or anuthing that can give away that it's a lie or a joke but he found none.

 

He felt like bursting into tears but he somehow couldn't find the any to spare.

 

"Is that all?"

 

The Original Leaguers exchange glances again and the Atlantean instantly became apprehensive.

 

"Uhm, there're some other changes in you," Dinah spoke up.

 

"Beside this," Kaldur pointed to his new body with distaste. "what could be worst?"

 

"Your powers are gone." The Martian Manhunter replied almost monotonously.

 

At first, he didn't react because his brain was frozen. Then with great hesitancy, he lowered his head to lool at his arms, and this time, he didn't control the gasps and tears that came from his lips because everything was just too much to take in at once.

 

His blackish water-bending tattoos were gone, leaving some kind of faded spiral curve starting from his forearm to his wrist.

 

A small laugh escaped from his lips as fat tears trailed down his cheeks. Everything that had singled him out as an Atlantean is gone. He's lost his heritage. Kaldur touched his neck for his scales, but there's nothing there anymore. He's.... now normal.

 

 

 

Diana stepped forward. She sat beside him and rested his head on her bosom, stroking his now long hair as the Atlantean wept.

 

His life is now ruined, he has nothing left of his former self, the words ringed in his mind.

But fortunately, destiny has more in store for the man-changed-woman.

 


End file.
